Given their inherent compact nature, motorcycles have limited ability to store items during transport. Consequently, various devices have developed to allow individuals to carry at least a limited number of articles on their motorcycles. The most popular has been the use of carrying devices commonly known as "saddle bags." Much like the "saddle bags" of the old West, where a cowboy draped two connected leather satchels over the rump of his horse, one form of saddle bag used on motorcycles is also typically suspended over the rear wheel and fender of the motorcycle.
Motorcycle saddle bags are available in two primary types: a soft leather satchel type and a hard, suitcase type. As with the saddlebags of Western origin, the soft leather satchel type bags are simply draped over the rear fender of the motorcycle. The satchels are connected to each other by a leather panel. After the satchels are draped on opposing sides of the motorcycle's rear wheel, they are typically cinched to the rear fender struts of the motorcycle using leather belt straps. The connecting leather panel distributes the load over the motorcycle's rear fender. These soft saddle bags are quickly and easily removed from the motorcycle. Consequently, the motorcycle rider is not forced to continually leave the bags on the motorcycle at all times. As a result, if no need exists to carry anything on the motorcycle, the driver can cruise with minimal wind resistance, increasing the pleasure of the ride.
However, the soft saddle bags have a tendency to move about while the motorcycle is operating. Consequently, the bags may rub against the fender and any adjacent chrome. Additionally, the leather straps used to secure the bags may scratch the paint during installation and in use. Despite their portability, soft saddle bags are more likely to mar a motorcycle's finish.
The alternative saddle bag type, hard case bags, tend to be larger than soft bags, and hence, capable of carrying a greater load. However, given their higher capacity and resulting weight, hard case bags typically have to be permanently installed to ensure that the load is properly distributed and adequately secured to the motorcycle frame. Hence, a motorcycle rider that opts for hard case saddle bags will be likely less able to enjoy an unencumbered streamlined ride, given the considerable time and effort required to remove the bags from the frame of the motorcycle. Additionally, even when the hard case saddle bags are removed, unsightly residual mounting hardware will also mar the appearance of the motorcycle.
Clow (U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,980) describes a saddle bag mounting bracket which may be adapted to fit a variety of motorcycles. Clow's bracket is complex and does not support simple attachment and release of the saddle bags. With the saddle bags removed from the bracket, an unsightly slotted bar member remains affixed to the motorcycle's frame.
Miller (U.S. Pat. No. D394,632) also describes a saddle bag mounting plate. Although less complex than the bracket described by Clow, this bracket requires permanent installation, is large and obtrusive, and also does not support simple, expeditious bag installation or removal.
Hann (U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,249) describes a motorcycle saddle bag support system for use with throw over style saddle bags used on HARLEY-DAVIDSON motorcycles. Hann's system is intended to work cooperatively with a motorcycle seat backrest. The primary purpose of this system is to prevent the soft saddle bags from getting caught in rotating elements of the motorcycle.
Accordingly, a need exists for a motorcycle saddle bag attachment and release system that allows the bags to be quickly and easily installed or removed from the motorcycle. Additionally, a need exists for such a system where the mounting hardware prevents paint or chrome on the motorcycle from being scratched without leaving unsightly hardware on the motorcycle once the saddle bags are removed.